twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Carine Cullen and Earnest Cullen
Carine Cullen and Earnest Cullen are one of the secondary couples in the gender-swapped Twilight Saga novella, Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined. They are vegetarian vampires and the most prominent members of the Olympic coven, as they act like the ideal parent figures towards the other members of the coven. Their Twilight Saga counterparts are Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. Prehistory Carine Cullen Carine Cullen was the daughter of an Anglican pastor in the late 1600s in London, England. Her father was responsible for leading hunts for beings of evil, such as witches, werewolves and vampires. In 1663, he discovered a coven of real vampires living in the sewers of London. He tried to draw them out with fire, but they never resurfaced. Then he returned home, unknown that one of the vampires had followed him home. He wanted to make Carine's father suffer, and bit Carine's hand, then slowly tormented him to death. To avoid slaughter, she hid in a potato cellar during the transformation. She was repulsed by himself and attempted to kill herself many times, but instead hid deep in the woods, away from humans as she could not justify the fact that he could murder an innocent person. But when a herd of deer passed by her, she attacked without remorse and discovered that she could survive on animals. Carine was able to perfect her blood lust over the course of two centuries and began to study medicine, soon becoming a nurse, though she was skilled to be a doctor. She traveled to Italy where she met the Volturi, who attempted to reunite her with her real food source. She refused and instead went to the New World—America. She first met Earnest in 1911, when he was teenager. Earnest deeply affected Carine that time and she never forgot about her. However, she moved on shortly after. She began to work night shifts in Chicago, during the time of the Spanish influenza, in 1918. There she met and created a dying girl named Edythe, curbing her loneliness. Earnest Cullen Earnest Cullen was born in 1895. He first met Carine when he was 16; he had broken his leg from falling off a tree and she helped treat his injury. He never forgot about her and was forever in love with her. He eventually grew up and married, and fathered a girl named Grace. His alcoholic wife was mentally unstable, and when Grace was barely two, she took her and jumped off a cliff with the baby in her arms. All hopes lost, Earnest tried to follow but when he was mistakenly brought to the hospital morgue, his heart was still beating. He wasn't sure if he was in heaven or hell when he painfully woke up and saw Carine in front of him, the woman of his dreams. History Carine and Earnest first met in when Earnest was a teenager and Carine worked as a nurse who helped treat his injury. The encounter impacted each other greatly and they never forgot about each other after Carine moved on. Not long after changing Edythe, Carine met Earnest again, though their re-encounter was far less than pleasant. She was called to his deathbed after a failed suicide attempt impacted by the loss of his child. Recognizing his as the young man she once treated and distraught by his tragedy, she turned him into a vampire to save his life. To her surprise, he wasn't upset with the news when she told him what she had done. In fact, he was happy to see Carine again—the woman he'd always been fond of. He changed her surname to Cullen after they fell in love and got married. Carine and Earnest continued to extend their family by turning several others such as Royal Hale, a young man who had been beaten, and who Carine hoped could have been a mate for Edythe, but instead fell in love with Eleanor, after he found her mauled by a bear in Tennessee, and Archie and Jessamine, a mated pair who wanted nothing more than to be part of the family. Earnest's passionate love to those around him was brought into him new life, and this was shown through his ability to adopt every one of the Cullens into the family: Edythe, Royal, Eleanor, Archie and Jessamine. He has a special place for Edythe in his heart as she was the first of his "children". He had never regretted his existence as a vampire like any of the other Cullens (excluding Royal) as he can spend eternity with the woman of his dreams: Carlisle. ''Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined'' In Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined, Carlisle and Esme play fairly minor roles. Carine treats Beau after the car crash which Edythe saves him from. When he asks Charlie about the Cullens, he mentions that "that a lot of the staff members have trouble keeping their eyes on their work", even though she is married. When Beau finally comes to the Cullens' home, after he falls in love with Edythe and finding out about the Cullens being vampires, both Earnest and Carine are happy for their daughter, the only one in their family who had not found love. Earnest, with his er warm and kind nature, instantly welcomes Beau into their lives and somewhat 'adopts' his as a third daughter. When Joss, Victor and Lauren come to Forks, and all but Lauren want to hunt Beau, Earnest and Royal lead Victor away while Carine helps Eleanor and Edythe with Joss. Carine and Earnest attend Beau's faked funeral after he became a vampire in the danger. Category:Relationships